Tempus
by FallenGoddessOfBattle
Summary: Nine immortals stranded in a world that is not thier own... Time moves on around them as they search for a way to change their past and go home... Naruto/HP and a dash of PotC...
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time i've posted anything here... I'm more of an original fiction person, but I felt like a change!

This hasn't been beta'd so the grammer and spelling might be horrible...

I love reviews, and constructive criticism!

If you want me to update - annoy me! It works!

* * *

Golden sand trickled across the vast mirrored glass that acted as the club's back wall. The gold glitter shot through it gleaming like a beacon in the night in the otherwise black walled room. A large bar was set up in front of it, the gleaming bronze top catching the vivid lights from the dance floor and making it glow. Glasses glittered with a mixture of jewelled coloured drinks, the small black coasters they sat upon bore the clubs insignia of a golden hourglass.

Hypnotic music blasted out of the state of the art sound system on a balcony over looking the dance floor where a sea of bodies could be seen. The music pulsed and the mass moved with it, grinding, groping, heads thrown back in ecstasy beneath the shimmering lights.

Around the dance floor, set on an assortment of elevated platforms accessible only by one of the random golden spiral staircases were the seating areas and booths. Most of them were open to the general public, but a couple of the higher ones had been booked for private use. Shadowed figures could be seen moving around the dimly lit platforms, drinking and laughing some of them dancing to the music or watching the sea of humanity beneath them.

Black rimmed mint green eyes watched all this from the inner safety of the VIP room that was hidden behind the mirrored wall above the bar.

The only lights on in the large room were above the small bar that sat against the back wall opposite the two way glass that looked down on the whole club. Thick snow white carpet kept the room looking open even with the black walls; the only colour in the entire room came from the two massive red leather corner couches that sat facing each other. Between them was a low black table dotted with an assortment of empty and half empty glasses their contents shining like liquid gems.

A soft sigh echoed through the vast room and instantly green eyes moved to the sleeping figure sprawled across the massive couch with their golden head resting on his leather clad lap. A small smiled tugged at thin lips as the messy golden silk cuddled closer and rubbed up against a rather sensitive area. A slight gasp escaped the red head and he gently ran long pale fingers through the shaggy hair to expose a soft golden cheek.

Leaning back against the soft leather the tall red head closed his black rimmed eyes and slid down until his head rested against the top of the couch and his booted feet were propped up on top of the table. He opened his eyes for a moment to glance at the clock on the wall behind the bar before sliding slightly lower in his seat and running his fingers down the soft cheek of the sleeping blond.

They had been out earlier before returning. It was winter in Tokyo and it was cold, but that never stopped those out looking for a good time and Suna was the place to be if you could get in.

A soft moan brought the red head's attention back to the blond who had now twisted onto his back and was blinking away sleep from his vivid blue eyes. Sluggishly the blond placed his hand over the one resting on his cheek and linked their fingers together.

"Your hands are cold Gaara-kun," he whispered as the other man sat up from his slouched position.

Leaning down Gaara carefully placed his lips against Naruto's in a chased kiss. He could feel the smaller male smile as he pressed closer before pulling back and smirking at the unsatisfied look at the blond shot him.

A moment later the blond was straddling his lap with his typical foxy grin adorning his beautiful face. "That was rather cold of you Gaara-kun, it seems that its more then just your hands that need warmed up," the blond teased.

Mint green eyes glared for a brief moment before the blond grinned wider and rolled his hips slightly earning a rich moan from the other.

"Shall I warm you up?" the blond whispered into Gaara's ear before leaning in and sucking the pierced lobe.

A long low moan echoed through the room as the normally fierce male melted into his lover.

Naruto watched Gaara's face from the corner of his eye; he loved to see the once so expressionless male fall to pieces under his touch.

It had been a very odd month the blond had decided and they both needed this release even if it was only for a moment. Strange men had been coming around the club, strange men in black cloaks asking too many odd questions. Rolling his groin in small circles Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's broad shoulders. Black cloaks brought back too many horrible memories.

Closing his eyes Naruto pulled Gaara closer and kissed him fiercely. The red head growled and bit down on the plump bottom lip of the blond that was slowly driving him mad with his ministrations. A sweet purr rose from the blond as he tasted blood on his tongue.

Twisting to the side Gaara pushed Naruto down into the red leather and captured both of the moaning blond's hands above his head in a practised move.

Suddenly Naruto froze beneath him, his blue eyes widening and clearing of the lust that had been there moments before, "Do you feel that?"

"What?" the word had just escaped Gaara's lips when he felt something. It was almost like the air was popping, shaking his head to clear it he frowned. It was a similar feeing to being in an airplane when it was taking off or landing when your ears popped because of the pressure.

"…Three…Four…" Naruto whispered beneath him. His blue eyes were distant with concentration.

A moment later the white door down to the club banged open and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Well... that was kinda short...

I might make the next chapter longer... who knows...

Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

I will own Naruto, Harry Potter and PotC when Dust Bunnies rule the Earth, the Moon is made from Cheese and Santa goes on a Diet!

Yes, I know I said that I would have this up sooner but I had to pull some extra shifts at work recently cause someone decided to go on holiday!!

Its bad enough that I work 5 days 0930 - 1700 but I've not got home before 2200 once this last week! So I've been doing my best impression of a zombie at work them getting home writting two or three lines then going to bed cause I can't see straight!!

That ends this Thursday so with some luck I'll be updating this faster!!

I was going to upload this last night but the Eurovision Song Contest was on and its always really funny! So I ended up watching that with a few frieds over some drinks and lots of sarcastic commentary!!

To those lovely people who reviwed and added me to their profiles Thank You!! ((throws cyber kisses and cookies out to the masses!!))

((looks at chapter)) its kinda fillerish - but hopefully the next chapter shall have some action and naughtly stuff!

So if you want to see more Gaara/Naru please Review! they keep me happy after a hard day at work!!

* * *

'_The Most Notable yet Untold History of Pirates _

_and the Legen__d of Worlds End' _

When Madame Pince had first arrived at his office at the beginning of the summer holidays with the unremarkable looking book in hand, Dumbledore had not given it much thought.

Even when she had told him that she had come across it while dusting a back corner of the restricted section or that it had been hidden in behind several other ancient books that had possibly not seen the light of day in centuries.

The only truly interesting thing about the book was the simple fact that there was absolutely no record of it being in the library - which should have been impossible since the records for the library dated back to Hogwats founding. She had left it with him saying that since there was no record of it being in the library it did not belong there.

He had smiled at her and told her that he would look into it.

He had taken the book home with him for some light summer reading after checking it for any dangerous spells; he really did not want a possible repeat of what happened with Ginny Weasley.

That had been almost two years ago and what he had found within its hand written pages had shocked him.

'_The Founding of the Brethren Court'_

'_The Imprisonment of Calipso'_

'_Davy Jones'_

'_The Flying Dutchman'_

The chapter titles rekindled childhood memories, tales of pirates that he had loved as a young boy and had thought to be only fiction. Within the thick hand written pages of the leather bound book was treasure, maybe not Spanish silver and Aztec gold, but treasure none the less.

History.

The story of men, most of them Muggles who had seen the world for what it truly was, not the pale imitation that their descendents now had. The first chapters had been researched by the author, the way that they had written it told him that much, although the author never mentioned their name.

The later chapters on the other hand had him enchanted.

The way the author told the different parts to the story, the detail and sheer feeling they had put into it told him that they must have been there to witness it all. Singapore and Sao Fang's Map, the journey to Worlds End and finding Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker.

The voyage back from the land of the dead. Dumbledore had stopped when he read that. A way back from the land of the dead… he had not thought such a thing possible. It shouldn't be possible, but apparently the map told of a way.

It was the last and shortest chapter that almost made Dumbledore destroy the book.

'_The Immortals'_

Their real names were unknown, their ages were unknown all anyone knew about them was that they looked young and been sailing under the skull and crossed bones since before the Spanish had first gone across to the America's. They were known to take out enemy ships with the greatest of ease, though nobody really knew how because there were never any survivors.

They could command the wind and the sea and could disappear in an instant.

Some of the stories the author had written down were almost too strange to believe, but there were records in other books that told of seemlier things.

Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ichibi no Shukaku. Their ships the Hokage and the Kazekage.

These names were repeated again and again within the book and the author had stressed that they were the same people even though the gaps between sightings of them were some times vast. There were interviews with pirates from all over the world who mentioned the two immortals and their deeds.

Even after all that he had read Dumbledore was not sure if he should believe any of it.

Pirates who had been placed under an Aztec curse and found that they could not die but they could not really live either.

Pirates who had died and feared death so much that they would join a crew who appeared more like sea-life them humans.

Will Turner, a blacksmith from Port Royal who become the new captain of the Dutchman after he stabbed Davy Jones' heart - the only down side Dumbledore could see about that one was the fact that he could only come on land once every ten years.

Jack Sparrow a man who drank from the fountain of youth but only after Kyuubi and Shukaku showed him where it was.

If these men were real there would have to be more information about them. From the book Dumbledore had the impression that none of them were overly discreet, except for Turner. So there would have to be more about them somewhere. It was just a matter of looking...

Please Review! I value all Comments and Constructive Criticism!!


End file.
